Out Of The Closet
by Roxius
Summary: Takes place after the game. Atoli requests for Pi's help in certain matter, but what exactly is it? Atoli X Pi and mentioned Haseo X Endrance. Warning: SHOUJO AI! Please R & R!


_Sender:_ _Atoli_

_To: Pi_

_Subject: Help!_

_I'm sorry to bother you, Pi, but I really need to speak with you. Visit me at the docks of Mac Anu. I apologize again for taking up your time. But...please come! You're the only one I can talk to about this!_

_Atoli_

_

* * *

_

"Hmm...Atoli needs my help? But...why? And what is it that she can only talk to ME about?"

That was the only thing Reiko Saeki wondered as she logged into 'The World'. She and Atoli were on friendly terms, but they barely ever SPOKE to each other. Even after prevented the third Network Crisis and having to deal with Haseo marrying Endrance of all people, the two girls pretty much stayed as good acquaintances.

Placing the online visor over her eyes, Reiko muttered, "Whatever this is, Atoli...it better be important..." In a matter of seconds, Reiko found herself warping through time and space, eventually materializing in Mac Anu. Brushing some dust off herself, Pi headed out to meet up with Atoli...

* * *

At the docks of Mac Anu, Atoli was pacing back and forth nervously. "I can't believe I'm actually planning on doing this!" she said to herself, "I mean...what'll happen if she finds out that I-" Atoli immediately stopped talking when she caught sight of Pi coming around the corner. 

As Pi came closer, her big round breasts bouncing everywhere, Atoli began to fill an uncomfortable heat surround her. When Pi was finally in front of her, the pink-haired girl smiled and said, "Hi, Atoli. I got your e-mail! So...what is it you want to talk about?"

Blushing, Atoli smiled back and replied, "Well...Pi, it's about Haseo and Endrance..." Sighing, Pi shook her head in disappoint. "Atoli," she said, "I had thought you gotten over it by now...there's no point in dwelling over the past like this..."

Realizing Pi had the wrong idea about what she said, Atoli waved her hands nervously and cried, "No, no, no! You got it all wrong! I'm over Haseo now, really! It's just...he...he..." Grabbing Atoli by the shoulders, Pi exclaimed, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HASEO?"

"He...he inspired me to finally do this..."

Leaning in close, Atoli gently pressed her lips against Pi's. As Atoli's small tongue slipped into Pi's mouth, it felt like the entire world froze over. Pi couldn't move nor think, her mind completely numb for the shock of this wonderful kiss.

Even though this was nothing more than a computer game, Pi felt like she could really taste Atoli's peach-flavored lipstick. When they finally seperated, Atoli was out of breath and her face was crimson red. Pi, however, seemed to have had somewhat kept her composure.

Pi blinked a few times, licking her lips. Finally, with a little smirk, she said, "Hmm...so...you like me, then..." Suddenly, Atoli burst into tears. Falling on her knees, Atoli clutched her head and cried, "WAAH! I'M...I'M SO SORRY THAT I DID THAT TO YOU! I...I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT!"

"Atoli, it's-" Pi began, but Atoli just caught her off.

"NO, IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! I'VE BEEN GAY FOR A LONG TIME, BUT I WAS TOO AFRAID TO ADMIT IT! THEN, AFTER SEEING HASEO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET SO BRAVELY LIKE THAT, IT INSPIRED ME TO...TO ADMIT MY LOVE FOR YOU!"

"Atoli...you love me...?"

"YES, YES, YES! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS SOMETIMES! I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE ME AND APPRECIATE ME...BUT NOW I GO AND RUIN EVERYTHING BY BEING SO FORCEFUL! WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I?"

"Atoli..."

"I...I KNOW YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME! I'M A GIRL! YOU'RE A GIRL! WE'RE BOTH GIRLS! PLUS, YOU'RE IN YOUR TWENTIES AND I'M JUST A HIGH-SCHOOL GIRL! AND WE'LL BE MADE FUN OF PEOPLE AND...AND...AND..."

"ATOLI!"

Unable to listen to the girl's uncontrollable ranting anymore, Pi slapped Atoli hard across the face, silencing her. Atoli cupped her wounded cheek and looked up at Pi in confusion. Pi took in a deep breath as she said, "Listen, Atoli...I don't hate you...in fact, I'm proud that you were able to come out of the closet...You're lucky you have friends who understand, unlike me when I finally admitted my sexuality..."

Atoli hadn't expected Pi to have actually been a lesbian as well, but the pink-haired girl DID seem to enjoy the kiss, though. Lifting the Harvest Claric off of the ground, Pi pulled her into a powerful hug. When Atoli realized that Pi's large breasts were pushing up against her smaller ones, a little perverted smile formed on her lips.

"Atoli..."

"Yes...Pi?"

"I..I want to be your girlfriend..."

"..."

"A...Atoli?"

"T-Thank you, Pi...I...I...I love you..."

"I love you too, Atoli...I love you too..."

Seperating from their hug, Atoli asked, "So...now what do we do?" Smiling at her new girlfriend, Pi winked at her and leaned in for another kiss...

* * *

A/N: God! I like Atoli as a yuri-whore! I don't know, I just think she's hot with any of the girls! Plus...there's one pairing I just can't get off my mind...it's so disturbing, yet interesting as well...

...it's Haseo X Yata. I mean, in most special endings of Volume 3, Haseo drops alot of subtext, especially with guys like Silabus and Yata. It's kinda creepy...and hilarious at the same time...

I think I'll make a Haseo X Yata fic sometime...just to see your reaction...


End file.
